Question: Omar is 5 times as old as Daniel and is also 32 years older than Daniel. How old is Omar?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Omar and Daniel. Let Omar's current age be $o$ and Daniel's current age be $d$ $o = 5d$ $o = d + 32$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. One way to solve for $o$ is to solve the second equation for $d$ and substitute that value into the first equation. Solving our second equation for $d$ , we get: $d = o - 32$ . Substituting this into our first equation, we get the equation: $o = 5$ $(o - 32)$ which combines the information about $o$ from both of our original equations. Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $o = 5o - 160$ Solving for $o$ , we get: $4 o = 160$ $o = 40$.